


Guild at age 12: Jesus Christ.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, I blame nightcore, M/M, Multi, also keep in mind that my family is Christian, and i dont believe in the bible, brief speak of depression, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Welcome to Heaven Academy!" Jackson states. Yale rolls her eyes, but manages to smile at the boy who seemed extremely surprised."B-but you're a fallen angel!?""So?""Why would you be accepted to a church?"
Great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im back. Ive been so busy with robotics and an annoying project for english. Also, who can guess who Mr. J is. The first chapter is a description of the characters.

Tyler-APPEARENCE: Male,"5'9", short brown hair swaying to one side, green eyes, peach skin tone with freckles, and homosexual.  
BACKSTORY Half human, half demon. Mother is human. After his real father left, she remarried someone else whom hated Tyler, who was 6. Both ignore him until his first day of 7th grade, where he accidentally sends an army of dead skeletons after his tormentor, who was close to killing him. Then his father beat him and threatened to kill him. He runs away with Yale, and on the street their future headmaster Mr.J finds them and brings them to the academy.  
RELATIONS: He used to be enemies with Connor, who is briefly mentioned as his tormentor. He also hates James, who is a full fledged demon. Tyler is dating Jordan and Troye. He has been friends with Yale since 6th grade. He is best friends with Melanie, Delaney, Maria and he's known Dan and Ashley since Pre-k.

Yale-APPEARENCE: Female, "5'4", pink dyed hair that reaches the middle of her back; usually it's in a loose bun. Pale skin. Pitch black eyes, and homosexual.  
BACKSTORY: Has a sister younger than her by two years (her name is Silena). They are both orphans. Half human, half vampire. Human father died in a car crash. Mother was captured in a glass [I feel like I should make her a genie]. Runs away from all her foster homes. Has been in about 12 homes. This continues until Tyler lets them stay in his room. This lasts for around two months before all three of them must run away. She has been very overprotective of Silena ever since.  
RELATIONS: She hates Bella, who is a half siren half human. Yale is dating Delanie, a.k.a. Lana [If you want to live you call her Lana]. She is friends with almost everyone else, but is best friends with Troye, Jordan, Melanie, and Maria. She has been best friends with Tyler since 6th grade. She has also known Katie, Martin, Michael and Naomi since 1st grade.

Melanie- APPEARANCE: Female. "5'7". Long black hair that reaches her waist, along with bangs colored green and purple. Her hair is usually in two pigtails. Pure white skin, and red and yellow eyes. Pansexual.  
BACKSTORY: Vampire. Sister of Troye. She used to be depressed until she started murdering people. Always tried to protect her younger brother from the world. Until the family member of a little girl she killed tryed to kill both her and her brother. She ran away, until Mr. J found her and Troye.  
RELATIONS: She is Troye's sister. She has a friendly rival with Cherry, who is also a vampire. She is dating Maria. Her best friends are Tyler, Yale, Troye, Lana, Jordan and Maria.

Troye-APPEARENCE: Male. "5'8". Short, messy blue hair, along with a red "x" on his scalp. Blue eyes that tend to turn gold. Olive skin. Bisexual and asexual.  
BACKSTORY: Half vampire, half fallen angel. Related to Melanie through mother, who is a vampire. Also fell into a depression [it kinda runs in the family]. However, he used to do drugs, and already knew what Melanie does. Runs away when her victims brother tries to kill them, and run into Mr. J, who escorts them to the academy.  
RELATIONS: He is Melanie's brother. He is in a relationship with Tyler and Jordan. His best friends are Yale, Melanie, Lana and Maria.

Delanie/Lana- APPEARENCE: Female. "5'1". Short purple hair that reaches her shoulders, not to mention short bangs that cover her eyebrows. Purple eyes and too pale skin. Pansexual.  
BACKSTORY: She's a vampire [I feel like i'm stereotyping them, since they all seem to be extremely pale]. Her mom and dad were both vampires, and she has grown up being pampered. However, when she starts getting powers that only really powerful people get, she is sent to the academy. And expects to hate everyone.  
RELATIONS: She is the rival of Cherry. Lana is dating Yale, and is very close to Jordan. Her best friends are Tyler, Melanie, Troye, Jordan and Maria.

Jordan-APPEARANCE: Male. "5'5". He has olive skin and a mixture of red and green eyes. His blonde hair is extremely messy and barely reaches his shoulders. Bisexual.  
BACKSTORY: He's a demon. Who isn't anything like Lana. He has a very good relationship with humans, but his parents hate him. They've tried to kill him numerous times. So you can imagine their shock when he accidentally burns them to ashes.  
RELATIONS: He despises Mal, who is another demon. He is in a relationship with both Tyler and Troye. His best friends are Yale, Melanie, Lana and Maria. And he is extremely close to Lana.

Maria [I feel accomplished! Number 7 out of 16....]-APPEARANCE: Female. "5'9". She has olive skin and long, turquoise hair that reaches her waist. She leaves it out constantly. She's got golden eyes and freckles. Bisexual.  
BACKSTORY: She is the first werewolf here. Therefore it was hard for her to grow up in a family of vampires [that myth is going to take place]. She also grew up in New Jersey, so it was hard for Mr. J to kidnap her and drag her to the academy in The Bronx. But she eventually warms up.  
RELATIONS: She is hated by every vampire at school except Michael, Lana, Melanie and Ashley. She is dating Melanie. Her best friends are Yale, Tyler, Troye, Lana, and Jordan. Accomplishment! Okay, so these will not include a backstory. I feel you'll like it more when you read whatever I have next. Naomi: She is "5'1". Her black hair reaches her back, and her brown eyes remind you of chocolate. She has brown skin and is half human and half fairy.She's bisexual. She is also dating Katie. And currently hates Ryan. Martin: He's"5'1" with pale skin. He's got green eyes and unruly black curls. And he's not a vampire[first pale person who isn't]. He's a demon. Who is also demisexual and pansexual. He is dating Michael. Michael: He's "5'6". He has pale skin and red eyes. His blonde hair does not have the ability to stay in one place. He is homosexual and is in a relationship with Martin. Katie: She is "5'6". She has pale skin and blue hair, along with blue eyes. Her eyes are also blue and she is an enchantres. She is homosexual and is dating Naomi. Ashley: She is "5'1" and has short, messy brown hair. She has olive skin. Her eyes are hazel, but she usually wears glasses. She's a vampire who hates vampire's. And she's a bisexual girl dating Jackson. Jackson: She is "5'9" and has long pink hair. Its extremely choppy and her eyes are blue. Her pale skin shows that she is a fallen angel, which is different than a devil. She is the only daughter of Mr. J, and lets just say he puts up with a lot. She is bisexual and asexual, and she is dating Ashley. Silena: Yale's little sister. She is "4'9" and has pale skin. Her hair is purple and so are her eyes. She's also half vampire. She is straight and in a relationship with Dan. Dan: He is "4'10". His messy black hair is usually put in a ponytail, and unlike the rest he is a young immortal. So he can't die. Which complicates things. Because he is straight and asexual, in a relationship with Silena. Cherry [I have made it. My last person!]: She is "4'11" and has pink hair that reaches her thighs. She's an aromantic vampire with red eyes and pale skin. Shes also asexual. I have finished. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I honestly wish I had powers. Also, have you guessed who Mr. J is?


End file.
